Kamu
by Stanley Steve
Summary: Sekarang aku tahu alasan mengapa aku tak bisa menemukan bunga terindah di taman bunga waktu itu. Karna aku menemukan satu bunga yang paling indah dalam hidupku. Tapi sebelum aku memetiknya, ia terlanjur layu. Ia terlanjur rusak karenaku./Sasuke POV/Typo(s) dsb


**Kamu**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Banyak warning di fic ini **** silahkan dibaca, jangan menyesal.**

Summary : Sekarang aku tahu alasan mengapa aku tak bisa menemukan bunga terindah di taman bunga waktu itu. Karna aku menemukan satu bunga yang paling indah dalam hidupku. Tapi sebelum aku memetiknya, ia terlanjur layu. Ia terlanjur rusak karenaku

.

.

Kadang, kita selalu mencari-cari yang namanya kesempurnaan. Katanya, sempurna sendiri itu tidak ada. Tapi manusia berlomba-lomba menjadi yang paling sempurna, berusaha menjadi yang paling dicintai. Pada prinsip itulah aku menemukan seorang gadis bernama Ino Yamanaka. Dia cantik, dia pintar, dia juga memiliki darah Australia-Minang di tubuhnya, kombinasi yang pas. Dia juga cerdas dan penuh percaya diri. Dia matahari dalam hidupku.

Aku memang tidak begitu mengenalnya karna kami berbeda fakultas. Dia satu fakultas dengan teman SMA ku yag sudah berkali-kali menyatakan cintanya padaku, Haruno Sakura. Sakura orang yang cerewet dan sama percaya dirinya dengan Ino, sama cantiknya dengan Ino, sama pintarnya dengan Ino. Hanya saja, bertahun-tahun aku hidup dengannya—maksudku, dia selalu menempel denganku kapanpun dia punya waktu luang—membuatku kenal baik dengannya. Dia begitu cerewet, dia egois, dia kasar, dia blak-blakan, dia suka sesukanya, dia mengekoriku, dia pemarah, dia manja, dan dia cengeng—sifat yang tidak terlalu aku suka dari seorang wanita.

Kebanyakan perempuan akan malu menyatakan cinta, tapi tidak dengan Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu menyatakan cintanya setiap ada kesempatan. Gadis itu bahkan tak malu-malu memberikan kissbye saat kami berpapasan. Gadis itu seringkali menelfonku dengan alasan rindu dan lain-lain. Membuatku mendesah pasrah. Aku sudah tak begitu peduli lagi dengan gadis itu.

"SASUKEEEEEE!" bahkan baru saja aku membahasnya ia sudah menyapaku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Gadis itu berlari menghampiriku dengan rok pendek rimple berwarna hitam, kemeja berwarna hijau tosca dan sepatu flat beludru berwarna hitamnya. Setiap jam kosongnya digunakan untuk menghampiriku di fakultasku. Fakultasku adalah Tehnik Mesin, dimana semua penghuninya adalah laki-laki. Tapi Sakura tak peduli meskipun ancaman dan godaan oleh rekan-rekanku menemaninya selama ia melintas. Lagipula Sakura tak peduli, ia terlanjur menyebarkan gossip jika aku dan dia berpacaran. Semua jadi tahu, Sakura milikku—setidaknya sampai hari ini.

Sakura tidak datang sendiri, kali ini ditemani Ino. Tidak heran mereka saling mengenal, mereka satu kelas dan bersahabat. Sakura memang gadis biasa, ia hanya berteman dekat dengan satu dua orang saja sejak SMA. Ino tersenyum kaku melihatku, ini pertama kalinya kami bertatap muka. Sebelumnya aku hanya beberapa kali memotret dirinya dengan diam diam menggunakan SLR ku kala ia melintas atau saat kami berpapasan.

"Hn," responku seperti biasa. Pandanganku tidak lagi tertuju Sakura, tapi lebih kepada Ino. Ino seperti biasa, dia terlihat cantik dengan kaos yang panjangnya sepaha dengan tulisan Barbie dan celana pensil hitam, ia juga memakai tas berwarna hitam, simpel tapi manis. Khas Ino sekali.

"Sasuke, aku mau kenalin sahabat aku, namanya Ino," katanya menjelaskan, "Nah, Ino, ini Sasuke, calon pacarku," benar-benar percaya diri sekali dia. Aku mendengus. Ino mengulurkan tangannya, suatu kesempatan bagiku untuk menjabat tangannya. Halus. Membuatku enggan melepasnya.

"Ino," katanya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hn. Sasuke," balasku kalem seperti biasa.

Awal perkenalanku dengan Ino membuat semuanya berubah. Kehidupanku berubah. Aku menjadi lebih sering bersama Ino dan Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura tetap mengekoriku kemanapun aku pergi, kenyataan itu tak akan pernah berubah.

Kami bertiga seperti sudah menjadi sahabat. Ia dan Sakura seringkali mencariku di fakultasku. Aku seringkali bermain ke kelas Ino, dan Sakura masih suka mengekoriku. Jelas-jelas aku memperlihatkan rasa ketertarikanku pada Ino agar Sakura mau menyerah mencintaiku dan mulai mencari diriku yang lain. Meskipun aku sering jalan berdua dengan Ino tanpa mengajak Sakura, tetapi itu tidak berhasil. Sakura masih mencoba memperbanyak komunikasi denganku. Seperti malam ini, baru saja aku mengajak Ino jalan-jalan ke toko buku—Ino bilang ada beberapa novel yang ingin dibelinya—Sakura langsung menelfonku.

"Sasukeeeee… kenapa aku nggak diajaaaakkkk? Hiiii jahat deh kalian. Ngapain aja kamu sama Ino? Kamu nggak mencoba merencanakan untuk nembak aku kan?" cercanya begitu aku menggeser gambar telepon berwarna hijau di ponsel touchscreen ku. Seperti biasa, dia langsung bicara dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Hn, tau darimana aku pergi sama Ino?" tanyaku kalem. "Dari Ino." Katanya singkat.

Aku hanya membalas Hn saja seperti biasa. Kemudian pembicaraan dilanjutkan oleh Sakura mengenai kegiatannya hari ini. Mulai dari ke perpustakaan kampus, berlari karna dikejar anjing di dekat kos-kosan temannya, membeli eskrim bersama Hinata yang juga sahabatnya, kemudian dosen yang mengulur waktu pulang dan sebagainya. Kadang dia tertawa–tawa sendiri dengan ceritanya. Dia juga membahas film korea yang ditontonnya barusan. Dia bilang filmnya sedih dan lucu dan aku harus menontonnya—dan tentu saja aku tidak mau. Bukan gayaku menonton film drama cengeng sepertinya.

"Sudah ya—hoaammm. Aku ngantuk nih Sasuke. byeee. Muaaahh. Aku cinta padamu". Seperti biasa aku hanya menghela nafas, namun sedikit terseyum, mungkin karena dia tidak mempermasalahkan Ino dan aku jalan bersama.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Sakura menghampiri fakultasku tanpa Ino. Dia menarikku dan memintaku membawanya ke sebuah tempat. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi dia merajuk, bahkan merengek. Kuturuti saja kemauannya, kebetulan aku memang kosong, mata kuliah terakhir baru saja berakhir setengah jam yang lalu.

Kami menaiki jeep milikku. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura menaiki Jeep milikku. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mengoceh hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Woah! Aku baru pertama kali naik Jeep. Dulu waktu masih kecil, aku selalu takut naik Jeep. Kayak mobil penculik, tapi kalau yang nyulik itu kamu, aku sih rela-rela aja diajak kemanapun kamu mau. Hihihi," kekehnya. Mau tak mau aku sedikit tersenyum juga—untung saja Sakura tak sadar.

Kami sampai disebuah taman bunga. Sakura mengajakku ke taman bunga. Katanya ia ingin sekali dari kecil ke tempat ini, tapi sayangnya belum ada kesempatan untuknya kemari. Jadi, hari ini dia mengajakku atau lebih tepatnya memaksaku untuk menemaninya. Sakura berlari-lari di taman bunga sambil menjerit memitaku mengejarku yang hanya aku balas gelengan kepala atau dengusan saja.

Aku memperhatikan rambut Sakura yang biasa digerai sepinggang kini diikat seperti Ino dan memakai dress biru dongker selutut, lengan panjang dan bagian bawahnya bergelombang serta sepatu heels yang ujungnya lancip berwarna hitam. Mata hijaunya terlihat berkaca-kaca senang. Hari itu, aku baru sadar. Sakura tak sekadar cantik. Ia juga indah, tampak menyatu dengan bunga disekelilingnya.

Setelah Sakura puas berlari-lari, ia berjalan sejajar denganku. Menggandeng tanganku. Mengayunnya bagai pasangan kekasih. Senyum dibibirnya mengembang.

"Sasuke." panggilnya.

Aku menoleh kearahnya yang lebih pendek dariku beberapa senti karena heels itu, "Hn."

"Menurutmu apa itu cinta?" Tanyanya. Aku spontan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Sakura terkikik geli. Kembali mengandengku. Bukan itu yang membuat aku terdiam. Aku juga memikirkan apa sebenarnya cinta itu.

"Aku selalu mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. Setiap hari. Menguntitmu sejak SMA, menerormu sejak SMA, bahkan selalu saja setiap nafasku itu untuk kamu. Tapi apa kamu juga begitu? Aku selalu bertanya, kalau aku memikirkanmu, apa kamu juga akan memikirkanku? Selalu memimpikanku seperti aku memimpikanmu?"

Aku tidak tahu cinta itu apa. Aku tidak mendengar kata-kata Sakura setelahnya. aku memang selalu memikirkan Sakura—tapi bukan memikirkan untuk selalu dekat dengannya, tapi cara agar bisa terlepas darinya. Selagi aku memikirkan jawabannya, sebuah tangan mungil menutup kedua mataku, dan memutarku, kemudian membukanya.

Hamparan bunga berbagai jenis ada disana dengan berbagai warna. Sakura kembali berdiri disampingku.

"Kamu lihat, mereka cantik kan? Tolong bawakan aku satu bunga yang menurutmu paling cantik di taman ini, dengan syarat kau tetap berjalan kedepan, dan jangan menengok bunga yang sudah terlewat. Ingat, bunga yang menurutmu paling cantik. Jika bukan bunga itu, jangan bawakan kepadaku. Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" aku tak merespon, hanya tubuhku bergerak sendiri, berjalan menyusuri taman bunga.

Setengah perjalanan aku melihat bunga yang indah, berwarna merah muda yang lembut dan harum, bunga yang cantik dan mekar membuat kelopak-kelopak bunganya melebar kesegala sisi. Bagaikan mahkota. Aku hampir saja memetiknya, namun teringat akan perkataan Sakura. Ini baru setengah perjalanan, dan aku yakin masih ada yang lebih cantik dari bunga itu. Tapi sampai di ujung perjalanan, aku tak menemukan yang lebih cantik dari bunga terebut. Sakura menghampiriku dengan senyumannya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa kau menemukan yang menurutmu paling cantik?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, ia mengerutkan keningnya melihatku tak membawa bunga yang kumaksudkan. "Hn, aku melewatkannya." Jelasku padanya. Ia tersenyum.

"Seperti itulah cinta, Sasuke. Semakin dicari yang menurut kita paling sempurna, maka kita tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya."

Hari itu, aku melihat sosok lain dari seorang Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

Aku menghampiri Ino di kelasnya, dengan berbekal sebuah bunga mawar merah aku mencoba menyatakan cintaku padanya. aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Aku tak mungkin salah menilai perhatian Ino, aku yakin ia juga tertarik denganku. Ino sudah keluar kelasnya, saat hendak aku menghampirinya aku melihatnya bercanda mesra dengan seorang lelaki berambut hitam kelimis. Kemudian tertawa mesra. Mereka terasa intim dengan tatapan mata dan canda tawa mereka. Ino keburu melihatku, ia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Terpaksa aku berjalan menghampirinya tentu dengan bunga yang telah kubuang terlebih dahulu.

"Sai, Ini Sasuke, sahabatku dan Sakura. Dan Sasuke, ini Sai, kekasihku," katanya memperkenalkan. Sai mengulurkan tangannya dan kemudian kujabat tangannya. Saat itu aku baru tahu rasanya patah hati.

Ino menceritakan mengenai Sai dan bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu, Ino juga menceritakan mengenai aku dan awal kami bertemu, disertai dengan godaan Ino untukku dan Sakura. Mereka tertawa riang. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, sebagai tanda responku pada mereka. Apa ini yang Sakura rasakan saat aku bercanda berdua dengan Ino? Apa sesakit ini rasanya patah hati? Bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat aku menolaknya mentah-mentah dulu dan berusaha menyingkirkannya dari hidupku?

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya pria berambut kelimis tersebut.

Ino menatapku sambil tertawa geli, "Dia memang minim ekspresi, sayang. Sama kayak kamu," kemudian mereka tertawa geli lagi.

Hari itu, baru pertama kalinya aku ingin mencari Sakura. Mencoba memeluknya untuk meredam sedikit saja rasa sakitnya.

.

.

.

Bulan-bulan berikutnya, aku, Sakura dan Ino masih seperti biasanya. Sakura masih sering menghampiriku di fakultasku, mengangguku seperti biasa, dan melefonku untuk mengungkapkan betapa ia merindukanku meski kami baru saja bertemu. Masih suka menceritakan kegiatannya hari itu dan sebagainya. Masih suka memberinya perhatian-perhatian kecil yang baru disadari olehku begitu berarti bagi diriku. Perasaanku pada Ino memang belum berubah, masih tertarik seperti sebelumnya, Namun, aku sudah bisa membuka hatiku kembali untuk Sakura. Aku mulai meresponnya kala ia menghampiriku, kala ia menelfonku. Aku juga sudah begitu nyaman dengan Sakura, merasa berdebar karena Sakura dan mulai tertawa karena Sakura. Sakura memang tidak sesempurna Ino, tapi aku rasa dia bisa menyempurnakanku. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura seperti aku kehilangan Ino. aku berniat menyatakan cintaku padanya setelah aku yakin berbulan-bulan bahwa yang kurasakan ini adalah cinta.

Malam itu, Sakura menelponku dan mengajakku kencan selepas kuliah besok. Aku menerimanya. Ia akan menungguku di belakang fakultasku pukul 5 sore. Karena mata kuliahku yang baru berakhir pukul 5 sore.

Hari bergulir cepat. Selepas aku memasukkan buku catatanku pada mata kuliah terakhirku, ponselku berbunyi. Ino menelponku.

Aku mengangkatnya, setidaknya mengatakan padanya kalau hari ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura. Namun yang terdengar bukan suara ceria Ino. Yang ada suara isakkan pilunya.

"Sa… hiks… Sasuke…" isak nya dan aku segera bergegas menghampiri sedanku da menanyakan dimana ia sekarang.

Ino bertengkar dengan Sai, dan Sai menamparnya. Aku merasa marah, Ino adalah sahabatku dan dia disakiti laki-laki yang dicintainya. Aku memeluknya, mencoba meredakan tangisnya. Pukul 8 kami masih berada di taman kota. Aku membeli sebungkus kembang api, menyalakannya. Ia tampak terhibur, membuatku sedikit lega. Kami bermain kembang api dan makan sebelum benar benar pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya aku di rumah pukul 12 malam, aku mengecek ponselku. Ada sekitar 27 panggilan tak terjawab dari Sakura. Hatiku terasa sakit, aku melupakan janjiku padanya. aku mencoba menghubunginya. Terjawab!

"Sakura, kau dimana? Maaf aku melupakan janji kita, Ino nelpon a—"

"—sudahlah, e… enggak apa-apa Sasuke-kun." Ini bukan suara ceria Sakura, suaranya terdengar serak dan berat seperti habis menangis

"Sakura, kau nangis?" tanyaku setelah sebelumnya ia memotong kata-kataku.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke. sudah tengah malam, aku tidur dulu ya," panggilan terputus sepihak. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sakit.

Sakura, ada apa sama kamu?

.

.

Dua minggu kulewati tanpa Sakura, benar-benar tanpa Sakura. Tidak di kampus, tidak di telfon. Dan tidak ada satupun sms darinya. Aku begitu gelisah. Tidak pernahnya Sakura menghilang seperti ini. Tidak pernahnya dalam sehari aku tak mendengar celotehannya. Sakura benar-benar menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Aku menanyakan Sakura pada Ino dan Hinata yang merupakan sahabat karibnya, ta;pi tidak ada satupun yang tau. Bahkan Ino seringkali ke kos-kosan gadis itu dan tidak menemukan apapun.

Ditengah kebingungan akan keberadaan Sakura, aku mendengar segerombolan orang yang merupakan teman sekelasku—Pein, Sasori, dan Kisame membicarakan sesuatu di dalam salah satu ruangan kelas.

"Malam itu seru juga, Sakura sendirian sih," Kisame membuka pembicaraan yang diselingi tawaan Sasori dan hembusan asap rokok Pein.

"Hn. Suaranya waktu manggil-manggil si Sasuke itu juga seksi,yaah… meskipun nggak berguna juga dia manggil si Sasuke!" sambung Sasori.

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku, kalau tidak salah dengar namaku dibawa-bawa oleh tiga orang itu. Tapi, kenapa?

"Iya, rambut merah mudanya itu loh, wangi baget. Cantik lagi. Sayang waktu itu nggak direkam, kalau direkam kan kita bisa ngancem dia lagi."

Malam itu, Sakura…. Suaranya lirih…

Mendadak darahku mendidih. Semua sudah jelas, malam itu… Sakura…

Aku masuk ke dalam kelas dan menghajar Kisame membabi buta, sedangkan kedua yang lainnya mencoba memisahkan kami. Kisame mulai babak belur. Lebam-lebam itu bahkan tidak bisa disamakan dengan luka di hati Sakura. Kisame mendadak pingsan. Tinjuanku melayang ke arah Sasori. Pemuda itu sedikit melawan, tapi setan telah merasukiku membuat aku tidak terkalahkan. Pein tak mau ambil resiko, ia segera keluar, meminta bantuan untuk memisahkan aku dan Sasori yang tidak sepadan. Kutonjok dada Sasori tepat dijantung, setelah terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah, Sasori pingsan. Aku meludahi mereka, pipi kananku lebam dan bibirku sedikit robek, tapi itu tak bisa membuatku berhenti menyesal.

Aku keluar kelas, mencari sampah yang satunya lagi. Karna mereka, Sakura pergi dari hidupku. Karena mereka, Sakura terluka. Karena mereka, Sakura tersiksa. Aku mencengkram dadaku, rasanya perih. Aku bahkan tidak menangis saat ayah dan ibuku meninggal kecelakaan. Tapi rasanya sangat perih hingga airmataku keluar.

"AAARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan penyesalan dalam hidupku. Ini terasa sakit dan menyiksa. Andai saja malam itu…

Sakura, maafkan aku.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku melaporkan ketiga cecunguk itu pada polisi. Meski aku ingin kembali menghajar ketiganya, tapi aku tak ingin mengambil resiko. Masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus mencari Sakura, mencari cintaku. Aku menghampiri Ino, memberitahunya mengenai Sakura. Seperti kutebak, ia menangis. Ia menyesal memanggilku malam itu. Tapi kujelaskan, semua sudah terjadi, biar aku yang merasa bersalahpada Sakura. Malam itu seharusnya aku terlebih dahulu menjemputnya, bukan meninggalkannya dan melupakan janjiku padanya.

Berbekal beberapa pakaian ganti dan uang hasil tabunganku dari beasiswa kampus, aku mengendarai Jeepku melaju ke Jakarta. Perjalanan dari Bandung ke Jakarta hanya memakan waktu beberapa jam. Tujuanku langsung ke rumah nenek Sakura, ia memang sudah tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu lagi, hanya tinggal bersama neneknya dan seorang bibinya yang bernama Tsunade.

Aku mematikan mesin Jeepku dan mengetuk pagar rumah Sakura. Berharap orang didalamnya membukakan pintunya untukku. Sesuai harapan, seorang wanita berumur empat puluhan keluar. Ia kaget melihatku berada di depannya. Ia tahu persis siapa aku karena beberapa kali aku pernah main atas paksaan Sakura ke rumahnya saat SMA. Kemudian airmatanya jatuh. Ia bersujud dihadapanku sembari menangis pilu. Aku membantunya berdiri.

Beliau membiarkan aku masuk. Menyambutku seperti melihat malaikat yang akan membawanya keluar dari duka ini. Aku semakin bersalah.

"Sakura pulang dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Ia menangis dan bersujud meminta maaf pada kami. Ia ternodai Sasuke. Gadis itu disakiti. Aku sama sekali tak tega melihatnya. Kami sudah kualahan menghadapinya. Ia menderita, Sasuke. Keponakanku menderita," bibi Tsunade menangis kala menceritakan kondisi Sakura. Setelahnya aku melangkah menuju pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Gadisku ada disana. Duduk memeluk lututnya seolah menjaga dirinya dari dunia. Pandangannya kosong. Ia tidak memakai dress nya atau kemeja dengan warna cerahnya. Hanya memakai piyama kusam berwarna abu-abu yang panjangnya hampir menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Ia nampak sangat ketakutan dan merasa sendirian.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju gadisku. Orang yang ternyata selama ini aku cintai dan mencintaiku. Tapi gadis itu tidak sama. Gadis itu berubah. Tidak ada bibir mungil peach yang disapu lipgloss atau make up tipis yang membuatnya tampak terlihat natural. Mukanya pucat. Matanya membengkak berwarna merah dengan jejak-jejak airmata di pipinya karena menangis berhari-hari. Dia sakit.

Aku langsung memeluknya. Tidak peduli dia memberontak. Aku memeluknya erat, tak akan pernah aku lepaskan.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu," lirihku. Mencoba membawa cahaya pada matanya kembali. Ia nampak terkejut.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke.." racaunya. Matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang terasa asin itu. Ia melirikku, kemudian membalas pelukanku. Erat, sangat erat, hingga kurasakan kukunya mencakar punggungku.

Sakura, semenderita inikah kamu?

.

.

Sakura memakan suapan pertamaku dengan airmata. Aku menghapusnya. Berharap dengan menghapus airmatanya mengurangi rasa bersalahku. Aku berlutut dihadapannya sembari mengelus rambutnya, mencoba menguatkan dan mengatakan bahwa aku ada disini untuknya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke," katanya dengan suara parau, pasti ia radang tenggorokan. Suaranya parau dan serak.

"Aku yang—"

"Maaf sudah menganggumu. Maaf udah maksa kamu. Maaf udah lancang memimpikanmu. Ini adalah karmaku. Ini balasan karna aku mencoba mengganggumu lebih dari lima tahun. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku akan menyerah. Aku akan melepaskanmu," katanya. Aku berlutut dihadapannya. Memegang tangannya yang lebih kurus. Menggenggamnya. Meletakkannya di dadaku. Ia kembali berkaca-kaca terharu.

"Malam itu, aku berniat menyatakan cintaku padamu. Aku akan memberikan alasan mengapa aku tak bida menemukan bunga terindah di taman bunga waktu itu. Karna aku menemukan satu bunga yang paling indah dalam hidupku. Tapi sebelum aku memetiknya, ia terlanjur layu. Ia terlanjur rusak karenaku. Ia terlanjur hancur karena ku. Malam itu, Ino menelfonku sambil menangis. Sebagai teman tentu aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tak tahu jika malam itu kamu lebih butuh aku. Maafkan aku, aku menyesal. Aku sangat menyesal hingga ingin mati. Karena aku kamu terluka. Kalau saja aku lebih cepat menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu, semua ini tak akan terjadi," aku menghela nafas berat, berusaha menahan airmataku agar aku terlihat kuat untuk melindunginya, " Ayo kita lupakan luka ini. Kita mulai yang baru. Hanya aku dan kamu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Ia menggeleng.

"Aku sudah berubah, Sasuke. Semua sudah tak sama lagi. Aku buka perempuan baik-baik".

"Bagaimanapun kamu, kamu tetap kamu. Kamu tetap wanita yang paling cantik untukku, bunga paling indah di hidupku. Kamu tidak seterang matahari, tapi cukup kamu seperti bulan yang selalu menemaniku dalam kegelapan. Kamu tidak sempurna, tapi kamu menyempurnakan aku."

Sakura terharu, terbukti tangannya gemetar di dadaku. Ia hampir menangis, tapi disekanya airmatanya kasar. Aku membelai pipinya, masih tetap chubby hanya saja pucat. Gadisku yang menderita, maafkan aku yang bodoh ini.

"Sakura, masih maukah kamu menjadi bagian dalam hidupku? Menyempurnakan aku yang tidak sempurna ini? Menjadi bulan yang tetap menerangi gelapku? Menjadi kekasihku dan teman seumur hidupku? Aku yang bodoh ini, Sakura".

Sakura, Aku mencintaimu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan kemudian memelukku erat, dengan isakan kecil di bibirnya. Aku memeluknya, mengusap rambutnya.

Sakura, aku akan melindungimu.

**END**

Ini versi revisinya nih, pertama gue publish di facebook tapi ternyata alay banget tulisannya terus gue revisi. Ngambil temanya di Indonesia, lebih tepatnya Jakarta-Bandung. Biar lebih realistis. Semoga udah nggak ada typo yang alay banget itu, ini udah gue baca ulang-ulang soalnya. Makasih yang udah baca di Facebook, ini hasil revisinya. Nanti gue bakalan bikin versi full nya dari awal Sakura ketemu Sasuke, interaksi sasuke-sakuranya pasti nambah banyak dan versi sekuelnya kayak gimana Sakura yang mencoba balik ke kampus lagi, dan gimana cara sakura ngadepin gossip-gosip tetangga. Gimana Sasuke bakal nepatin janjinya buat jaga sakura. Tapi pasti bakalan lama hahaha

Fic ini bakalan jadi yang terakhir, sebelum bener-bener hiatus di FFN. Fic MC yang udah diapus bakalan lama juga update. lagi nyiapin skripsi sama coass nih. doain ya.

**Kuala Lumpur, 19 September 2014**

**Srzkun**


End file.
